Interruptions
by Nofret
Summary: Denise Kwon was having sex next door and there was nothing to distract Jill, tormented Jill, from the Dolby digital quality of the fact.


**Interruptions****.**

Opening the door to her office, Jill Bernhard, Deputy District Attorney, froze as her ears perked; an unusual sound invading her sanctuary. She stood stock still for a few seconds to try and identify what this obtrusive yet familiar-ish sound actually was.

Moaning.

Finally entering the office and looking both sides, she confirmed the sound was not in fact coming from the office itself but merely permeating it through the wall. In the process of reaching her desk the wall-source in question was clearly and indisputably identified.

Denise's office.

Taking just a second to wonder at just how paper thin the walls actually were, she couldn't stop from jumping when a new, reinforced, moan seeped through, followed for an enthusiastic yet forceful '_Oh, yes, right!... there…_'. The heretofore unheard throaty quality in the voice could not disguise that it was indeed Denise Kwon's.

Jill cringed and ruefully looked at the mountain of paper work that stopped her from abandoning the premises as soon as humanly possible.

Denise Kwon was having sex next door and there was nothing to distract Jill, tormented Jill, from the Dolby digital quality of the fact.

And as if that wasn't enough… _dun, dun, dun, dun_… the hearty laughter and teasing '_as her majesty wishes…_' followed in the indescribably, horrifyingly familiar voice of one Cindy Thomas had her longing to crawl under her desk, cover her ears and shut her eyes tightly and wait for this nightmare's end.

In fact, a throaty '_yes!_' was exactly what greeted one Lindsay Boxer as she tempestuously made her way through the door, only to find one of her best friends with her head buried beneath her arms, as if she was expecting (wishing) for something to blow up. Her head most possibly.

A wonder filled '_You're so vocal…_' from Cindy's voice caused the Inspector to stumble, and the blonde to hit her head on the desk as if to attenuate the damage being done to her Psyche.

"Is that…? Are those…? Are they…? The brunette couldn't complete any of the questions bombarding her brain all at once.

Another growly moan followed by a just audible squeak, and Cindy's laughter reappeared.

An almost demonic gleam entered dark eyes as pained blue ones grew to the size of saucers in barely contained fear. Things were obviously not looking up for Jill, who jumped from behind her desk the moment the evil smirk touched her friend's face.

Unfortunately for her, the brunette was already turning tail by the time she reached the doorway, leaving her to the disgraceful task of chasing after her the whole eight feet to separate the offices' doors.

There was a sharp intake of air as the door opened; flaming hair almost hiding startled brown eyes. And there stood the tall Inspector, a blonde sling bag/accessory pending from her shoulders (Jill's last ditch attempt to stop her) looking at Denise and Cindy look back.

Both intruders blinked confused; Denise sat, all her clothes on, at her desk while Cindy, also fully clothed, stood behind her, hands resting on the back of Denise's chair.

"Hi, guys, what are you doing?" the reporter's eyes inspected their bizarre position.

Denise wasn't so kind.

"Bernhard?" she asked directly to her already terrified subordinate, her voice cold enough to freeze a polar bear.

"I'm just about to kill the Inspector here present," Jill declared as coolly as she could while climbing off Lindsay's back. "don't mind us." She added with a pained smile as she pulled the disappointed brunette after her and closed the door.

"Well, that was odd." Cindy stated as Denise turned the chair around.

"You think?" she raised a sarcastic eyebrow; Cindy limited herself to smile and ask her cheerily:

"So, how's the back now?"

**Authoress Notes:**

_I know I said I wouldn't do this again, I know, I'm sorry._

_It's all ppbckwrtr's fault! I was trying to think of things to suggest for new (torture the blonde) Cindy/Denise stories by her pen and this came to be. I still love you ppbckwrtr!! You're just the bane of my life._

_**Nofret.**_

_**P.s.**__ I'm still editing next chapter for 'Introspection' before I upload it, as for it's length, I'd say it's looking out to have nine chapters. I'm still working, I swear!!_

_**P.s.s. **I'm so going to burn in hell.  
_


End file.
